Brothers
by IronhideFan18
Summary: Life on Cybertron is rough, but for Sparklings? It is ten times more rough. Ironhide and his twin Steelhead go through life changing events that will make them what they are today, this is how they become the big brothers. All OCS belong to me, rated T for reasons (mainly applies to first few chapters.)


Brothers

Chapter one

**_*All OCS belongs to me*_**

Ironhide sat on the floor covered in filth; he looked at Steelhead, his head was in between his legs. There was some moonlight coming from the grimy window. The little mechs sat there. Ironhide looked at his twin, "Steel' what are you doing?" His optics grew large; he scooted closer to his brother.

"Crying." He answered softly, "Join me?" He looked at his twin.

Ironhide shook his head; he stretched his arm to his brother's face, "Why are you crying?" He touched his face with his small fingers flicking away the energon tear, which was in the process of moving down Steelhead's face.

"'Hide. Mama and Dada don't love us. Viper does not have the right Energon. We don't either." He turned to look at Ironhide. "I'm gonna get little Viper." He got up from the ground, legs were wobbly. He went over to the corner, and in the corner was the little Hatchling in a thin blanket that the brothers wrapped him. Steelhead bent down to get him, carefully picking him up.

He walked over to Ironhide, "He is cold." He sat down next to him, "And he is shaking. He needs energon. We do too." Steelhead scooted closer to Ironhide trying to get Viper warmer.

Ironhide looked at his twin he tucked in his knees, "I can try to go downstairs. They are probably sleeping anyway."

Steelhead shook his head, "You get hurt though. And I don't want you to get hurt."

"Does it matter Steely?"

"It should though."

"Why. We get hit and poor little Viper does not get the energon that he needs. I have to."

"But 'Hidey if something happens to you then I'd be alone."

"Steely, we had worse things happen to us. And a promise is a promise, we went over that brother."

"Yeah."

Quietly, Ironhide got up and grabbed a rusted stool from the corner; he stood on it and reached for the doorknob. "I'll be okay."

"You better be okay."

Ironhide closed the door softly; he walked in the trashed hallway. He kept his arms close to his sides; he made his way to the staircase.

The small mech gulped, he placed his tiny hand on his chest feeling his spark, each passing second it thumped faster and harder. He went on his aft on the landing and slowly, he started to descend into the dark abyss, which was the living room. He could faintly see the moon shining in, no lights. Fortunately, for him, his parents are asleep. Once he made it halfway, (Which felt like an eternity.) Ironhide moved quickly, he looked ahead, where all the chairs and sofas are, his father was asleep. In addition, Energon can is on the floor by his large chair, and several other bottles of unknowns on the floor. The Mechling blinked his optics. How long do I have? Ironhide said to himself. He walked into the kitchen; he looked around and occasionally stopped to hear if one of his parents were waking up.

He grabbed the chair and slid it over to the broken cupboards; he climbed on, trying his best not to make any noise. He stretched his small right arm into the cupboard, going on his tiptoes; to try everything he could to get the Energon. Ironhide graced the precious Energon, a large grin formed on his faceplates. He leaned in further and grabbed it. Slowly, he climbed back down, feeling for the floor. He smiled down at the Energon and tightly brought it up to his chest hugging it. He remembered something; he stood in the dark kitchen trying to think of what it was. It dawned on him.

He walked over to the desk it was not there. He sighed; he brought the Energon closer to his chest. Ironhide walked stealth like and passed the living room. There it was on the floor by his father. The communicator. His spark raced so fast it was something that he had never experienced in his young life. His small frame shook with fear like never before. But he had to get it. He knew someone at the Autobot base, which once worked with his father he had to. It was the only way to get out of this living hell he and his brothers were living.

Before he could enter the living room, he went to the steps, climbed on the first five, and placed it on there. He sighed deeply. He walked in the dark room, the moonlight stopped and all there was a monster (whom was his father) and small sparkling. He weaved through the cans of high-grade and went around the clutter of trash. He made his way to his father and unfortunately, that the communicator is there too, in his father's hand.

Ironhide's dark blue optics grew bigger his father moved; Ironhide felt his spark skip a beat. Ironhide stopped. By luck, the communicator fell onto the floor. The sparkling bent down and grabbed it. He peaked at his father's feet, they moved again. And this time his father made a mumbling noise. His hand came swooping down and smacked down lightly on Ironhide - but to Ironhide, that was not even a smack (not even near comparable to the other hits he received.) Gingerly he took the communicator up to his chest and once he picked up, his father awoke; he just stared at the blank wall. Did he not know that Ironhide was standing there? Probably not, he was on another buzz from the high-grade.

Quickly Ironhide ran to the steps and just as he touched the last step at the bottom. His father grabbed him. Quick thinking, Ironhide threw the communicator in the hall. Sorn lifted his son and hit him repeatedly. And all Ironhide could do was cry and accept it.

"You know what I don't like, Ironhide?" He grabbed him by the throat and looked at him with his cold orange optics, "Answer me!" He shouted.

Ironhide gulped, "No sir, I don't." He looked down at his father's free hand, there was a knife.

"When runts like you wake someone up. And when you wander in the house.I told you thousands of times to stay upstairs, clearly you don't listen too well." He moved the knife closer to his son's neck. Then all of sudden, Steelhead came and pounced on his father. Once he did that, Ironhide was free from his father's death grip. Steelhead pulled back Sorn's optic covers and snapped them back. This made the towering mech fall the floor.

Ironhide went over to his father's knife and stabbed it in his father's finger. In pain, he cursed at his sons.

"Oops." They quickly ran up the steps, Ironhide glanced back at his father whom was bleeding from his wound. Sorn looked up at the steps to see Ironhide standing there.

Sorn gave him a glare like no other, "I will kill you and your brothers and any other sibling that enters your life. Mark my words"

Ironhide did not say anything and followed his brother into his room. Once in the room, both he and Steelhead pushed the "bed" in front of the door, hoping it will stop him.

Steelhead looked at Ironhide, "You promise, 'Hide that you would not get hurt."

Ironhide shrugged, "But I'm still here. And I got Energon, and I got something else that will be useful." He handed the Energon can to Steelhead, "Vipey needs some Energon...And so do we."

He nodded. "What else did you find?"

Ironhide grinned, "This. The communicator. There are some Autobots at the base, I remember hearing, Kup was one of them… and, and Roadbuster and others Steely. We are going to get out of here, just you wait." He said cheerfully, he smiled at Steelhead.

"You think we can do it?"

"I know we can do it." He placed a hand Steelhead's shoulder.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888

**Communicator - equivalent of a phone, just fancier.**


End file.
